The Importance Of Coffee
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Harry, Draco, Ginny and a pot of coffee. / Or the one in which the importance of coffee cannot be overstated. Pre-slash if you've got you shippy goggles on (like me!)


**This is a poinless one-shot that all originates from the fact that my sister just finished the last of the coffee at home -_-**

**Cover made by the lovely AStitchedUpHeart (Emma). It's all her, so send her all the love for the beautiful cover :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Heads turned as the two Aurors entered the elevator. They were the most unlikely pair of friends anyone could have ever thought of. No one had ever thought the two former enemies would manage to patch up their differences, but when Kingsley Shacklebolt had assigned the two of them to be partners immediately after the end of the war, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had somehow ended up best friends.

"Did you hear about Smith?" Draco asked.

"Zacharias? No, though I'm not surprised he's done something stupid."

"Apparently, he went ballistic on one of the cases he was working with the Muggle police. Went and punched one of their detectives for no reason."

"Wow. Even I wouldn't have expected him to go that insane. I mean, I would have guessed him punching another Auror, or maybe a Hit Wizard, but a Muggle? I was under the impression that even _he_ knew better than to do something so stupid."

"Apparently not."

As soon as they reached their floor, the two of them immediately made a beeline towards the sweet, inviting aroma of coffee coming from one of the meeting rooms. As they approached, Ginny Weasley exited the room with an upset expression on her face.

"Hey," she said, walking up to them. "Coffee's almost out. There's maybe enough in there for one mug, and I've looked everywhere, but I can't find any more."

The two men looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces. Suddenly, time started to slow down, and the two were locked in a staring match, prepared for a showdown.

Just when it looked like wands might be drawn, Harry pushed Draco back and rushed towards the coffee pot. Just when he was a few feet away, Draco caught up to him, pulling him back roughly.

But just as Draco thought he had won, he felt his feet slipping away from under him, before he landed roughly on the ground. Harry rushed past the body of his fallen friend, only to have a foot connect with his knee, making him trip and collapse on the ground.

But he was back on his feet quickly, while Draco moved forward at the same time. He made a grasp for the mug, and –

"OOF!"

He was tackled violently by Draco, and both men tumbled to the floor, rolling around in a mass of limbs. By that time, it looked like a couple of dogs were fighting on the floor of Auror headquarters. They rolling, grunting and biting, limbs tangled together in the struggle for dominance.

A laugh from above them pulled their attention away from each other. Ginny was looking down at them, an amused look on her face.

"Most people usually go to dinner before they get to this stage, you know," she said, taking a long drink from the mug of coffee she was holding.

Both men froze, eyes moving from Ginny to the empty coffee pot and back. They both screamed in unison.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ginny blinked at them, before swallowing the coffee in her mouth.

"Relax," she said, rolling her eyes, "I went and stole some from the Hit Wizards. There's more than enough coffee here for you two morons. But seriously, you need to try decaf. Or maybe, you know, get a room," she finished, walking out.

The two men looked at each other before they pulled apart and scrambled to their feet. Their breathing was laboured and ragged as the straightened their disheveled clothes, slowly regaining their composure. Harry followed Draco calmly as they both grabbed mugs and made their way towards the coffee pot.

"So anyways," Draco said, "Smith's in deep trouble now."

"What happened? Is he being reprimanded?" Harry asked as he watched Draco dump an obscene amount of sugar in his mug.

"No, all's the worse luck for him. Turned out Kingsley just happened to be at there when he punched the Muggle – some meeting with the head of the Muggle police or something. Anyways, he's being transferred over to the paper pushers to analyze new crimes while he completes anger therapy. Shacklebot said that there was just no room for violent Aurors in the field."

"Some people just cannot control themselves," Harry said, sipping his coffee happily.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 942. Black Coffee_

_OTP Bootcamp, Prompt 18. Jubilant_

_Slash/Femmeslash Bootcamp, Prompt 7. Explosion_

_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Competition, Shield Hats_

_HP Potions Competition, Alihotsy Draught_

_Dark Side Competition, Harry Potter_

_Gemstone Competition, Carnelian_

_Philosopher's Stone Competition, The Midnight Duel_

_Colours Competition, Red (negative)_

_Greenhouses Competition, Almond_

_6 Senses Competition, Rough (touch/feel)_

_Girl Scout Cookies Competition, Peanut Butter Sandwich_


End file.
